bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shunsui Kyōraku/Image Gallery
Shunsui Anime Images ShunsuiKyoraku.jpg|Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of the 8th Division. Youngshunsui.jpg|Shunsui as a student in the Shinō Academy. Shunsuipendulum.jpg|Shunsui over 110 years ago. Ep206UnohanaSurprisesUkitakeKyoraku.png|Unohana surprises Ukitake and Kyōraku. Ep206CaptainDiscussion.png|Captains discuss change in the Gotei 13. Episode210LisaEavesDrops.png|Lisa spying on the Captain's Meeting. Ep210ShunsuiReassuresUrahara.png|Kyōraku reassures Kisuke Urahara. Ep211ShunsuiAizen.png|Kyōraku sees Aizen. 263Byakuya_points.png|A young Byakuya points a wooden sword at Shunsui. Bleach shunsui0030.jpg|Shunsui Kyōraku. CaptainKyourakuShunsui26.jpg|Shunsui Kyōraku. Kyouraku-shunsui-274651a27.jpg|Shunsui Kyōraku Ep37OfferedDrink.png|Shunsui offers Sado a drink. Shunsui1.jpg|Shunsui having a drink. Chad vs kyoraku.jpg|Shunsui vs. Chad Ep37TwoFingeredAttack.png|Shunsui attacks Sado with just his fingers. Ep37KyorakuDefeatsSado.png|Shunsui defeats Chad Shunsuiandukitakedestroythesokyoku.jpg|Shunsui & Ukitake destroy the Sōkyoku. CaptainKyourakuShunsui44.jpg|Shunsui takes Nanao to a safe area. 55Shunsui & Ukitake vs. Yamamoto.png|Shunsui & Ukitake vs. Yamamoto. Shunsui Prepares for Shikai.jpg|Shunsui with Katen Kyōkotsu sealed. Kyoraku Shikai.jpg|Shunsui with Katen Kyōkotsu in Shikai. Episode61KyorakuCut.png|Shunsui appears cut during battle with Yamamoto. Ep65UkitakeShunsuiTalk.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku discuss Yamamoto's plans. Ep68UkitakeToshiroShunsui.png|Captains investigate Suì-Fēng's data. Episode97ShinigamiTalk.png|Discussion about the explosions in Seireitei. LookingIntoBounts.png|Shunsui and a group of captains investigating the Bount. Yamamoto orders the captains to go Bount-hunting.png|Yamamoto orders Unohana, Shunsui and Komamura to hunt the Bount. Episode99ShunsuiMayuri.png|Mayuri and Shunsui argue over details of Bount Invasion. Episode103UkitakeKyorakuResearch.png|Shunsui reluctantly helps Ukitake search for information. Epsiode107InformOthers.png|Hitsugaya provides the information. Starkvsshunsui.png|Shunsui crosses swords with Starrk Starrk vs Kyoraku.jpg|Shunsui vs. Starrk Shunsui unsheathing sword.jpg|Shunsui about to unsheathe his sword. Shunsuibleeding.png|Shunsui bleeding. Katen Kyokotsuka.jpg|Shunsui releases Katen Kyōkotsu Katen Kyokotsu, Shikai Image.jpg|Katen Kyōkotsu in Shikai. Kyoraku Shunsui using Takeoni.jpg|Shunsui using Takeoni. Ukitake helps out Shunsui.png|Shunsui being defended by Ukitake. KyorakuAboutToBeShot.jpg|Shunsui being shot in the back by Starrk. Starrk shoots Kyoraku.jpg|Shunsui being shot by Starrk. Shunsui Defeated.jpg|Shunsui upon the ground after being shot. Lisa talks to Shunsui.png|Lisa reuniting with Shunsui KyorakuUsingKageoni.jpg|Kyōraku using his Kageoni ability. KyorakuVsStarrkFinal.jpg|Kyōraku and Starrk face-off for the final time. StarrkCutsKyoraku.jpg|Starrk cuts Kyōraku after calling white. KyorakuKillsStarrk.jpg|Shunsui kills Starrk. LoveRoseAndKyoraku.jpg|Love and Rose with Kyōraku after Starrk's death. Aizen cuts down attackers.png|Aizen cuts down Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng and Hirako. Lost Haoris.jpg|Yamamoto berates Shunsui, Byakuya and Kenpachi for losing their captain's haori. Hitsugaya approached by Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Hitsugaya approaches Ukitake and Kyōraku. Ep317HitsugayaStormsOff.png|Hitsugaya storms off. Ep317MayuriAngry.png|Hitsugaya incurs Mayuri's anger. Ep317CaptainShock.png|The captains are stunned by Rangiku and Nanao. E317 Inaba Akon Hitsugaya Shunsui.png|Inaba reveals to Akon, Hitsugaya and Shunsui there is no record of Nanao and Rangiku traversing the Dangai. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. E318 Akon research for Shunsui.png|Shunsui asks Akon about Reiatsu in the Dangai. Ep321UkitakeMeetsKyoraku.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake meet secretly about their suspicions. Kyoraku meets with Ukitake.png Akon Gives The Dangai Record .png|Akon gives Shunsui and Ukitake the Dangai records. Ep318KyorakuUkitakeDiscuss.png|Kyoraku and Ukitake discuss Ichigo's involvement. Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by enhanced Reigai.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake surrounded by enhanced Reigai. Ukitake, Kyoraku, and Amagai drinking.png|Shunsui drinking with Ukitake and Amagai. Amagai drinks with Kyoraku.png|Amagai drinks with Kyōraku. Kasumioji Cleanup.png|Yoruichi, Byakuya, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Shunsui take care of the aftermath of the Kasumiōji Conspiracy. Hitsugaya and Kyoraku reveal their suspicions.png|Hitsugaya and Kyōraku reveal their suspicions. 230Shunsui and Ukitake ponder.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku ponder what is wrong with Byakuya after his spar with Renji. 230Shunsui states.png|Shunsui states this is an interesting group. 231Shunsui asks.png|Shunsui asks Muramasa where Yamamoto is. 231Shinigami_learn.png|The Shinigami learn of Yamamoto being sealed away. 231Shunsui says.png|Shunsui says it is time. 231Shunsui_says_he_will_help.png|Shunsui says he will help as well. 234Riteitai reports.png|A Riteitai reports to Shunsui. 234Ukitake enters.png|Ukitake enters the room. 234Shunsui laments.png|Shunsui laments the situation of Shinigami capturing their own weapons. 234Shunsui,_Ukitake,_and_Unohana_discuss.png|Shunsui, Ukitake, and Unohana discuss current events. 235Shunsui_frowns.png|Shunsui frowns in concentration. 237Ichigo_sits.png|Ichigo sits at a table with Ukitake and Shunsui. 237Shunsui_says.png|Shunsui says it will take time to find their Zanpakutō. Ukitake and Shinigami.jpg|Shunsui, Unohana and Ukitake meets with Renji and Ichigo. 238Shunsui_and_Ukitake_discuss.png|Shunsui and Ukitake discuss how no one has faced a captain-class Zanpakutō spirit yet. Ep238UkitakeKyoraku.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku discuss events. 238Shunsui_fiddles.png|Shunsui fiddles with a card. 238Shunsui_says.png|Shunsui says they will all do their best to end this. 238Shunsui_reveals.png|Shunsui reveals Unohana gave him a beating after he accidentally entered her room. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Renji refuses to believe that has Byakuya betrayed them. 241Ichigo_informs.png|Ichigo informs Renji, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Nanao of Byakuya's betrayal. 241Shunsui_admits.png|Shunsui admits Ichigo is correct. 243Shunsui_and_Ukitake_play.png|Shunsui and Ukitake play a board game together. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 246Group_arrives.png|The group arrives at the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Shunsui_and_Ukitake_enter.png|Shunsui and Ukitake enter the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. Kyoraku and Ukitake come across a platformed area.png|Shunsui and Ukitake come across a platformed area. Katen Kyokotsu approaches Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Katen Kyōkotsu approaches Shunsui and Ukitake. 246Katen_Kyokotsu_reveals.png|The masked girl of Katen Kyōkotsu reveals herself behind Shunsui. 247Shunsui says.png|Shunsui says he is a gentleman. Shunsui dodges an attack.png|Shunsui dodges an attack from Katen Kyōkotsu. 247Shunsui states.png|Shunsui states Katen Kyōkotsu have not taken advantage of Shunsui's fighting style. 247Shunsui states the Zanpakuto spirits never intended to kill them.png|Shunsui states the Zanpakutō spirits never intended to kill them from the start. 247Shunsui_evades.png|Shunsui avoids Katen Kyōkotsu's attack. They await the outcome.png|Awaiting the outcome of Ichigo's attack. Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryujin Jakka.png|Ichigo, Shunsui and Ukitake stand surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka. 248Shunsui leaps.png|Shunsui leaps away to avoid one of Ryūjin Jakka's tendrils of fire. 248Shunsui cuts.png|Shunsui cuts through Ryūjin Jakka's flames. Ep249Trapped.png|Captains are trapped by Ryūjin Jakka. UnohanaCrowdedOffice.png|Ukitake and Shunsui use Unohana's office as a meeting room. 256Rukia_discusses.png|Rukia discusses the Tōjū phenomenon with Shunsui and Ukitake. BeastSwordReport.png|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki report the existence of the Tōjū to Shunsui and Ukitake. 257Shunsui_states.png|Shunsui states it is awful for them to have lost so many good men. 257Shunsui_and_Ukitake_play.png|Shunsui and Ukitake play a card game with the taller woman of Katen Kyōkotsu. Shunsui face drawing.png|Shunsui asks Nanao what is so funny. 257Shunsui_reminds.png|Shunsui reminds Nanao to take some sweets to the SRDI. 259Shunsui_wonders.png|Shunsui wonders if the series of recent thefts could be the work of a Tōjū. 259Shunsui,_Ukitake,_Unohana,_and_Isane_observe.png|Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Isane observe the group's progress. 259Group_reports.png|The group reports to Shunsui and Ukitake. 263Shunsui_and_Ukitake_arrive.png|Shunsui and Ukitake arrive with more papers for Saru and Hebi. 264Nanao_confronts.png|Nanao confronts Shunsui over his laziness. 264Shunsui_suggests.png|Shunsui suggests Nanao take his two Zanpakutō spirits with her to hunt the Tōjū. 264Nanao_reports.png|Nanao reports to Shunsui after the Bearded Tōjū escapes. 264Shunsui_agrees.png|Shunsui agrees to have a party under the cherry tree. 264Shunsui defeats.png|Shunsui defeats the Bearded Tōjū. The Captains observe their progress.png|The Captains observe their progress. Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake.png|Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake Ep338UkitakeKyorakuThink.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku discuss their battle. Ep340TestOfWills.png|Kyōraku happily decides on a Test of Wills Ep366NanaoReports.png|Nanao reports to Kyōraku. Ep366UkitakeDistracted.png|Kyōraku approaches a distracted Ukitake. Bleach Vol. 64 Cover.png|Shunsui on the cover of DVD volume 64. Shunsui Manga Images Kyoraku.jpg|Shunsui's Battle Data Chart C106 cover page.png|Shunsui on the cover of Chapter 106. CoverChapter335.png|Cover of Chapter 335 showing Ukitake and Kyōraku in non-uniform attire. Bleach Manga 156-15.jpg|Katen Kyōkotsu Shunsui Bleach 329 17.png|Shunsui crosses swords with Starrk. Bleach Manga Chapter 361 Page 17.jpg Shunsui gets shot.png|Shunsui being shot in the back by Starrk. Kageoni.jpg|Shunsui using his Kageoni technique. Starrk getting slashed by kyoraku.jpg|Shunsui killing Starrk. C497p11 Sternritter attacks Shunsui.png|Shunsui about to be attacked be a Sternritter. C497p11 Grimaniel.png|Shunsui is shot in the eye. Kyōraku's Eye Wound.png|Shunsui is wounded by a Sternritter. Shunsui and Yamamoto past.jpg|Younger versions of Shunsui and Yamamoto. Shunsui shot by Quincy.jpg|Shunsui is shot by his opponent. Ch515CaptainKyōraku.png|Shunsui's eyepatch covering his damaged eye. Ch516 ZeroSquadArrives.png|Shunsui witnessing the Royal Guard's arrival. Ch520 DearJohn.png|Shunsui learning of his promotion to captain-commander. Ch520 MeetingWithTheCouncil.png|Shunsui discussing his plans with Central 46. Ch520 YachiruReveal.png|Shunsui reveals Retsu Unohana to be the first Kenpachi, Yachiru Unohana. Ch523 ReflectingOnOnesOwnActions.png|Shunsui reflecting on his recent decisions. 545Shunsui_arrives.png|Shunsui arrives to talk with Ichigo's friends. Shunsui GIFS Tsukiyubi.gif|Shunsui uses Tsukiyubi. Bushogoma.gif|Shunsui uses Bushōgoma. Kageoni.gif|Shunsui uses Kageoni. Irooni.gif|Shunsui uses Irooni. Takaoni.gif|Shunsui uses Takaoni. Shunsui Movie Images Renji and the others meet with matsumoto.png|Renji, Nanao and Kyōraku meet with Matsumoto. Matsumoto and the others move inside.png|Discussing Hitsugaya's haori. Kyoraku confronts kusaka.png|Kyōraku confronts his assailant, unmasking him. Kyoraku going into surgery.png|Kyōraku is left in a critical condition. Byakuya and ukitake talk.png|Byakuya and Ukitake talk as Shunsui recovers. Category:Images